Pure and Simple
by serenitymeimei
Summary: A tag to episode 3x18, “The Crossing”. JJ's call to William LaMontagne ends disastrously. What would happen if she went to Emily for a shoulder to lean on afterward? JJ/Emily FEMSLASH!


**Disclaimer: If I owned Criminal Minds all of that lesbian subtext wouldn't be _just_ subtext.**

**A/N: This is my very first CM fic. I figured it was about frakking time for me to get in on some of this nummy Emily/JJ action!**

* * *

It all started with a knock on her door.

JJ had shown up just past one in the morning. Tired, her eyes rimmed red and puffy, dried tear tracks trailing down her cheeks.

Prentiss knew that something had been off with her lately. Had even tried to comfort her on more than one occasion. Nothing had worked. She blamed it on the fact that the team had been split up all week, working different cases in different states. Or how invested she'd become in trying to find Keri Derzmond's stalker.

But nothing had prepared her for this.

"I'm pregnant, Emily."

She faltered, her mouth gaping in surprise. Gripping the door tightly, her body swayed as the drinks she'd had earlier with Garcia, Morgan, and Reid finally hit her.

"You're... What?"

JJ looked down at her hands, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"Pregnant." she whispered quietly, "Almost twelve weeks."

Emily felt like she was dying inside. How could this have happened? How could she let that _weasel_ LaMontagne, her every other weekend and sometimes once a month boyfriend, do this to her?

It was the final nail in the coffin. All of her hope flushed right down the drain.

No more playful flirting. No more timid touches or longing glances.

She thought she'd have more time. She thought _they'd_ have more time.

"I, uh- congratulations?"

The blonde's eyes welled up and she shook her head, taking a hesitant step toward her. And then another and another until she'd shuffled forward and pressed herself into the curves of her body.

"We got into a fight." She sniffled and Emily cautiously brought her arms around the smaller woman, not quite sure that she actually wanted to hear it but willing her to continue. "Will, he wanted to move up here but I told him not to."

"Why would you do that? I thought you two had worked things out down in Miami?"

JJ chuckled. Warm breath puffing across her chest. Making her insides clench and her stomach warm unexpectedly. Eyes squeezed tightly shut. Her mind screamed at her through her booze filled daze; telling her how wrong it was to feel that way, to take advantage of the situation.

"Yeah, well, not everything is as it appears."

Emily's heart fluttered guiltily in excitement. "Jay-j, I'm so sorry."

The younger woman didn't bother responding, just trembled and burrowed further against her. It wasn't until she felt a hot tear soak into her shirt and the soft press of lips against her neck that she realized why.

She froze.

It happened again. The gentle flick of a tongue against her skin.

Her pulse raced. Heart in her throat.

"JJ..."

Lips hovered just under her jaw, a barely there nibble, and her head tilted to the side to allow better access. A moan slipping from her throat. Her own body betraying her.

"JJ, what are you doing?"

Small hands slid up her ribs. Her entire body swooning as fingers traced the undersides of her breasts. Nipples hardening instantly.

A small chuckle slid past her ear, the lobe nipped and suckled into a warm mouth. "You know _exactly_ what I'm doing, Emily."

Fuck.

Before she could second guess herself, fingers tangled in long, blond, hair and their lips crashed together.

Warm. Soft. Desperate.

Exploring each other's mouths long enough for the taste to linger as they stumbled into the apartment and Emily slammed JJ back into the door once it was shut.

Curiously, she slid her hand across the firm swell of abdomen between them for the first time. A gentle fluttering of fingers as she pressed a leg between the other woman's thighs and pulled their hips together.

JJ gasped, and she couldn't help grinding against her harder. She wanted to hear it again. Make her shiver and arch into her until she begged her to stop.

Nails bit into her lower back. Long, red, trails underneath her shirt as she deftly palmed the weight of fuller breasts in her hands.

"God," Emily whimpered breathlessly, "we shouldn't be doing this."

JJ stilled momentarily, only pausing for a second before sending her touch on a determined path up her body.

Tenderly sliding over her stomach. Tracing random patterns up her sides. Thumbs dipping into collarbones. Fingers kneading the back of her neck, until they were finally cupping her face.

Blue eyes meeting brown.

Pleading.

Needing.

Defeated.

"Please don't stop."

Emily's heart almost broke.

Foreheads touched. Their noses nudging one another. Finally tipping her head forward those last few centimeters. Reconnecting them.

A simple meeting of slanted lips. Slowly coaxing a response out of her. Tongues tangled. Making her knees weak and her body soar.

Hands slid under the waistband of her flannel pajama pants, gripping her ass as hips began rolling against hers again.

Friction and desire.

Anything to release the ache settled low in both of their bellies.

Fingers cupped her through soft cotton panties. Slipping under them, and then inside of her.

A groan resonated deep within her chest. Their string of kisses broken.

Small, erratic thrusts, driving her crazy. Slowly growing in rhythm and confidence. Tightening deliciously around the woman inside of her.

Hunger.

Frustration.

Fumbling with the button and zipper of JJ's slacks. Plunging through coarse hair. Finally encountering wetness. Sliding into her effortlessly.

She was tight, and hot, and perfect. And every time her thumb brushed against her clit, the fingers inside of her would slip across her g-spot at just the right angle. Both shaking with tension about to snap.

It was the teeth that did her in. Biting into her skin, a sensitive spot along the slope of her neck. Slick inner muscles fluttering around her. JJ's thumb and forefinger rolling her nipple, rougher than she would have ever dared.

She swore she must have passed out. Wave after wave of pleasure rolling through her. Coming harder than she had in years.

Her legs felt like Jello. Lungs taxed to the max. Floating on a high that she didn't want to end.

It took a few minutes before their breathing finally started returning to normal. Leaning heavily on one another, JJ still pressed tightly against the door.

"You should stay here tonight."

The blond stiffened in her arms.

She winced. Arching back, her neck craned as she searched a saddened gaze.

She should have expected this.

"I can't promise you anything, Emily."

Her eyes closed, releasing a sigh of disappointment. One of understanding and sorrow.

"I know." she conceded, brushing a strand of hair off of the woman's forehead, sweat still drying on her brow, "Just- stay. Please?"

JJ seemed to contemplate her request; head tipping down, looking up at her through long lashes after a long moment, before nodding her consent.

She didn't question it. Just twined their fingers together and tugged her toward the bedroom.

They silently stripped down to their shirts and underwear, crawling into her bed sleepily, before curling up together under warm blankets. JJ's back to her front, their palms resting on top of one another over her baby-bump.

It was comfort. Pure and simple. But so complicated at the same time.

Emily was going to enjoy what little time they had together. She would pray for more- one last kiss, to feel her over and under her, skin to skin, to hold her every night and wake up to her every morning- and know that she wouldn't get it.

She didn't care. She had her for now, and that's all that mattered.

Ignorance is bliss.

**End.**


End file.
